memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Verheerende Gewalt
Die Crew der Voyager begibt sich auf einen schwer beschädigten Malon-Frachter, um eine Katastrophe zu verhindern. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Die ''Voyager'' stößt auf einen Malon-Frachter, der kurz vor der Explosion steht. B'Elanna Torres setzt alles daran, das zu unterbinden, da sonst der gesamte Sektor mit tödlicher Strahlung kontaminiert wird. Die beiden einzigen überlebenden Besatzungmitglieder des Frachters schlagen eine Flucht vor, allerdings hat die Thetastrahlung den Subraum zerstört, so dass als einzige Möglichkeit die Eindämmung des Giftmülls übrig zu bleiben scheint. Ein Außenteam arbeitet sich von Deck zu Deck vor, um zum Kontrollraum zu gelangen, als ein Malon an unerklärlichen chemischen Verbrennungen stirbt. Danach kommt es zu weitern ungewöhnlichen Vorfällen: Luftschleusen, die sich öffnen und Fehlfunktionen der Systeme, durch die Chakotay verletzt wird. Wie sich herausstellt, handelt es sich bei dem Angreifer um einen verstrahlten Malon-Kernarbeiter, der durch Mutation gegen Thetastrahlung immun wurde und sich jetzt für das, was ihm angetan wurde, rächen will. B'Elanna gelingt es nicht ihn von den Folgen seiner Tat zu überzeugen und tötet ihn schließlich, um sich selbst und Neelix zu retten. Die Option der Eindämmung fällt aus, da die Energie nicht für die nötigen Kraftfelder ausreicht, daher wird die Zerstörung des Frachters geplant. Der Voyager gelingt es den Frachter mit einem modulierten Traktorstrahl in einen Stern der Spektralklasse O zu lenken, wo er explodiert und die Strahlung absorbiert wird. Langfassung Prolog An Bord einer Müllfrachters der Malon, spielt ein junger Malon, Pelk, mit dem Raumschiffmodell eines Müllfrachters und fragt Fesek, ob dies eine beeindruckende Rückenpanzerung ist. Fesek bejaht dies und fragt, ob er sich tatsächlich von dem Raumschiffmodell trennen will. Pelk bestätigt dies und fügt hinzu, dass Feseks Sohn mit dem Modell wohl genauso viel Spaß haben wird, wie er. Fesek fügt hinzu, dass er, wenn er und seine Frau Sivad auch ein Kind hätten, öfter mit solchem Spielzeug spielen könnte. In diesem Moment wird das Schiff erschüttert und ein Alarmsignal ertönt. Daraufhin begeben sie sich an die Computerterminals und Pelk erkennt, dass eine Fluktuation in Tank 4 angezeigt wird und ein voller Schalenbruch im Gange ist. Fesek lässt ihn das Deck isolieren und das Noteindämmungsfeld aktivieren. Augenblicke später tritt ein weiterer Bruch in Tank 6 auf, weshalb Fesek Pelk anweist, das Theta-Korps zu kontaktieren. Allerdings ist die interne Kommunikations ausgefallen. Daher befiehlt Fesek einem Malon-Ingenieur runterzugehen und die Tanks zu verschließen. Dieser widerspricht zunächst, da er nicht als Kernarbeiter angeheuert wurde, fügt sich dann aber Feseks energisch wiederholtem Befehl. Akt I thumb|leftIn Tuvoks Quartier auf der USS Voyager meditiert Tuvok mit B'Elanna Torres. Er meint, dass Emotionen eine mächtige Waffe sind, wenn sie kontrolliert werden. Dies müsse sie laut Tuvok erlernen. Torres entgegnet, dass sie ein wenig in Wut geriet. Darauf erwidert Tuvok, dass sie die holografische Kamera des Doktors zerstörte. Die Ingenieurin rechtfertigt sich, dass sie ihm dreimal sagte, er solle den Maschinenraum verlassen. Jedoch knipste der Doktor weiter Bilder für seinen Fotoessay "''Ein Tag im Leben des Warpkerns''". Daraufhin zerstörte sie die Kamera des Doktors, entschuldigte sich aber bald darauf und replizierte eine neue. Commander Chakotay hat sie allerdings zu Tuvok geschickt, um zu lernen, ihre Emotionen besser zu kontrollieren. Sie soll sich eine Flamme in ihrem Inneren vorstellen und soll dieser durch die Zeit in ihre Kindheit folgen. Torres muss dabei lachen, da sie sich Tuvok als Kind vorstellte und meint, dass seine kleinen, spitzen Ohren "süß" gewesen sein müssen. Der Vulkanier setzt jedoch die Übung fort und fordert sie auf, sich in eine Situation zu versetzen, in der sie unkontrollierbare Wut empfand. Torres berichtet daraufhin von Daniel Byrd, der sie in ihrer Kindheit wegen ihrer Stirnwülste hänselte und "Miss Schildkrötenschädel" nannte. Daraufhin stellte sie die Kreiselschaukel so ein, dass er sehr schnell gedreht wurde, riss ihn von der Schaukel herunter und verprügelte ihn. Sie meint, dass sie ihn verletzen und sich rächen wollte. Daraufhin erkundigt sich Tuvok, was war, als der Doktor seine Holobilder machte. Torres antwortet, dass ihr der Doktor im Weg stand und ihn deswegen angriff. Tuvok meint, dass sie leicht zu provozieren ist und lernen muss sich zu beherrschen. Daraufhin deklamiert sie, dass sie sich für einen Tag genug beherrscht habe und die Stunde aus sei. Anschließend verlässt sie Tuvoks Quartier. Als Tom Paris seinen Dienst auf der Brücke antritt, wendet er sich zu Tuvok an der taktischen Konsole und erkundigt sich nach den Meditationssitzungen Tuvoks mit Torres. Dieser antwortet jedoch nur, dass diese Sitzungen für sie beide eine Herausforderung darstellen. Paris erwidert, dass es Torres so schwer fällt ihre Emotionen zu kontrollieren, wie einem Ferengi seinen Besitz der Wohlfahrt zu überlassen. In diesem Augenblick empfängt Kim einen automatischen Notruf und meldet Captain Janeway die Koordinaten. Sie lässt daraufhin einen Kurs setzen und dem Schiff übermitteln, dass Hilfe unterwegs ist. Nachdem man beim Müllfrachter eintrifft, findet man eine Vielzahl von Rettungskapseln, aber nur zwei Überlebende vor, die an Bord gebeamt werden. Tuvok ortet mit den Sensoren einen offenbar verlassenen malonischen Frachter und äußert, dass er dachte sie hätten das Gebiet der Malon verlassen. Auf der Krankenstation untersucht der Doktor inzwischen die beiden Malon. Janeway und Tuvok sind ebenfalls anwesend und befragen den vom Doktor geweckten Fesek. Er erkundigt sich nach der Position seines Schiffes. Tuvok antwortet, dass es sich drei Millionen Kilometer entfernt befindet. Daraufhin richtet sich Fesek auf und meint, dass sie zu nah an diesem seien. Janeway erkundigt sich, warum sie es verlassen haben. Fesek berichtet, dass sie auf einer Abfallentsorgungsmission warenn und zwei der Theta-Tanks einen Bruch erlitten. Als die Systeme versagten, starben über 60 Männer in Minuten. Sie stolperten durch das Gas in Richtung der Fluchtkapseln, jedoch schafften es nur ein paar Malon dorthin. Janeway muss ihm mitteilen, dass sie die einzigen Überlebenden sind. Fesek meint, dass das Schiff noch nicht explodiert ist. Wenn dies passiert werden 4 Billionen Isotonnen Antimaterieabfall entzündet und im Umkreis von drei Lichtjahren alles vernichtet werden. Janeway kontaktiert umgehend die Brücke und lässt den Abstand zum Frachter vergrößern. Jedoch kollabiert ihr Warpfeld aufgrund der enormen Thetastrahlung. Daher lässt Janeway Kurs auf den Frachter nehmen, um die Quelle der Thetastrahlung zu beseitigen. Sie fordert Fesek auf, ihnen dabei zu helfen. Fesek lehnt dies zunächst strikt ab, willigt aber ein, als Janeway droht, ihn andernfalls in seine Rettungskapsel zurückzuschicken. Daraufhin nimmt man Kurs auf den Frachter und Tuvok scannt das Schiff. Er stellt fest, dass die Außenhülle intakt ist, aber 33 von 54 Decks mit Thetastrahlung kontaminiert sind. Fesek weist darauf hin, dass auch der Kontrollraum überflutet wurde. Torres entgegnet daraufhin, dass sie sich auf eines der unteren Decks beamen können, um anschließend die Decks eines nach dem anderen zu entlüften und so zum Kontrollraum zu gelangen. Fesek zweifelt die Durchführbarkeit des Plans mit Verweis auf die jahrelange Erfahrung der Malon in der Entsorgung von thetastrahlenverseuchten Abfällen hin. Darauf erwidert Torres, dass die Arbeit der Malon sie erst in diese Lage gebracht hat, wird jedoch von Janeway zurechtgewiesen. Fesek schlägt vor, das Schiff in einen vier Lichtjahre entfernten Nebel zu bringen und es dort explodieren zu lassen. Janeway scannt daraufhin persönlich den Sektor und fragt Fesek, was mit den vier Raumschiffen passieren wird, die sich in diesem Sektor befinden. Fesek meint daraufhin, dass sie für diese Schiffe nichts tun können. Torres attackiert Fesek erneut verbal, während Janeway Chakotay damit beauftragt ein Außenteam zusammenzustellen, dass den Frachter sichern soll. In diesem Moment fordert Pelk Vrelk auf, der Mannschaft der Voyager vom Vihar zu berichten. Vrelk bezeichnet den Vihar als Mythos und berichtet, dass einige Crewmitglieder behaupten, sie hätten Kreaturen in den Thetavorratstanks gesehen, die vom radiogenischen Abfall erzeugt wurden. Als Torres einwendet, dass Pelk alles behaupten würde, um nicht wieder an Bord des Schiffes gehen zu müssen, erwidert der Malon, dass sich auch Torres fürchten würde, wenn sie gesehen hätte, was er gesehen hat. Anschließend beginnt man mit der Planung der Bergungsaktion, wobei Neelix vorschlägt Deck für Deck zu entlüften. Mithilfe eines Impfstoffes hofft man, lange genug der Strahlung widerstehen zu können, bis alle Decks entlüftet sind. Da Torres bei der Besprechung die Malon wegen ihrer Abfallentsorgung angreift, wird sie von Chakotay zurechtgewiesen. Dieser sucht anschließend Neelix auf, welcher gerade eine talaxianische Thetastrahlungmedizin gekocht hat. Chakotay äußert seine Zweifel und meint, dass die Strahlenmedizin des Doktors wohl wirksamer ist. Neelix bedankt sich auch, für die Möglichkeit an dieser Mission teilzunehmen, worauf Chakotay entgegnet, dass er der beste Mann für diese Arbeit ist. Daraufhin berichtet er, wie er auf einem Frachter nur dank dieser Suppe überlebte. Als er den nächsten Löffel zu sich nimmt, muss er den Inhalt herunterwürgen, was Chakotay endgültig den Appetit verschlägt. In diesem Moment informiert Kim die beiden über das Kommunikationssystem, dass sie bereit sind aufzubrechen. Auf dem Weg zum Transporterraum wird B'Elanna Torres von Tom Paris angehalten, der sie fragt, ob sie etwas vergessen habe. Er ermutigt sie, dass sie diese Mission erfolgreich durchführen wird. Nachdem sie sich zum Abschied geküsst haben, beamt das Außenteam an Bord des Frachters. Torres meldet, dass die Systeme stabil sind. Jedoch stellen sie fest, dass ein Korridor mit metreogenischen Partikeln gefüllt ist, die aufgeladen sind. Ihre Scannersignale entzünden die Partikel. Jedoch können sie in Deckung gehen und niemand wird verletzt. Im Kontrollraum stellt Fesek fest, dass die Kontrollen geschmolzen sind und begibt sich daher mit Torres zum Injektor. Akt II Während sie durch eine Röhre kriechen, fragt Torres, warum er dies tut. Fesek antwortet, dass er diese Arbeit ein halbes Jahr macht, die andere Hälfte arbeitet er als Bildhauer. Er berichtet, dass sie viel Zeit aufwenden, den Abfall zu entsorgen. Anschließend versucht er die manuellen Antriebe in Gang zu setzen, während Torres die Strahlungswerte überwacht. Jedoch können sie die Dekompressionssequenz nicht einleiten, weshalb Pelk vermutet, dass die Entkupplungen mit Toxinen überkrustet sind. Daher begibt er sich auf das kontaminierte Deck. Als er bei den Kontrollen ankommt, bemerkt er eine Person auf dem Deck, die ihn einige Augenblicke später angreift. Schwer verletzt schleppt sich Pelk noch vom Deck und wird von Chakotay und Neelix gefunden. Kim versucht Pelk mit dem Transporter zu erfassen, was jedoch scheitert. Neelix behandelt ihn, allerdings sind seine Verletzungen zu schwer und er stirbt wenig später. Fesek meint, dass Pelk halluzinierte. Da meldet Kim, dass die Transporter wieder funktionieren. Daraufhin lässt Chakotay den Leichnam von Pelk auf die Krankenstation beamen und veranlasst eine Autopsie durch den Doktor. Auf der Voyager hat Janeway unterdessen nach einer Alternative gesucht und einen Stern des Typs O entdeckt. Sie plant den Kurs des Frachters zu ändern, damit dieser in den Stern stürzen soll. Tuvok meint, dass eine gut geplante Serie von Traktorimpulsen den Kurs des Frachters ändern kann. Diese Möglichkeit zieht Janeway für den Fall eines Scheiterns ihres ursprünglichen Plans in Betracht. Auf dem Frachter zeigen sich bei Torres Symptome einer Thetastrahlenvergiftung. Daher begibt sie sich auf Chakotays Befehl mit Fesek zur Dekontaminiationsstation. Dort entdeckt sie einen toten Malon und erkundigt sich, was mit ihm passiert ist. Fesek berichtet, dass der Mann an Frachterfäule starb, weil er bei der Evakuierung zurückgelassen wurde. Er identifiziert ihn als Kernarbeiter und berichtet Torres, dass nur drei von zehn Kernarbeitern eine Mission überleben und weist darauf hin, dass die das Risiko kennen, auf das sie sich einlassen. Anschließend behandelt er ihre Strahlenvergiftung mit einem subdermalen Injektor. Seven of Nine hat inzwischen drei Rettungspläne ausgearbeitet. Selbstständig hat sie eine Schildmodifikation entwickelt, die das Schiff gegen eine Thetastrahlenvergiftung schützt. Tuvok meint, dass er gelernt hat, Captain Janeways Glück in seine Planungen einzubeziehen. Daraufhin will Seven of Nine dies in ihre Überlegungen einbeziehen. Das Außenteam dekontaminiert inzwischen weitere Decks. Jedoch öffnen sich die Luftschleusen auf diesem Deck. Da die Kraftfelder ausgefallen sind, fliehen sie über eine Leiter von diesem Deck. Chakotay wird von einem Metallteil getroffen und fällt bewusstlos zu Boden. Jedoch bemerkt dies Torres und informiert Kim über Interkom, der den Ersten Offizier rechtzeitig auf die USS Voyager beamen kann. Daraufhin arbeiten sie weiter. Janeway verlangt inzwischen von Tuvok einen Bericht. Er schlägt vor, dass er das Kommando über das Außenteam übernehmen könnte, was der Captain jedoch ablehnt, da sie sonst demonstrieren würde, dass sie kein Vertrauen in Torres hat. Stattdessen soll er ihr helfen, den Traktorstrahl zu modifizieren. Seven of Nine führt weitere Scans des Frachters durch, kann jedoch Torres' Frage, ob der Kontrollraum kontaminiert ist, nicht beantworten, da dieser zu stark abgeschirmt ist. Nachdem sie den Kontrollraum betreten haben, stellt Fesek fest, dass sämtliche Kontrollen ausgefallen sind und der Antrieb in zehn Minuten explodieren wird. Torres führt der Antriebsmatrix Energie zu und aktiviert die Notsysteme. Sie beginnen die zwei instabilen Tanks nacheinander zu stabilisieren. Auf der Krankenstation kommt unterdessen Chakotay wieder zu sich. Der Doktor stellt ihm sogleich mehrere Fragen, da er bei der Autopsie von Pelk fremdes Gewebe entdeckt hat, dass stark mit Thetastrahlung verseucht ist. Chakotay erinnert daran, dass er meinte er wäre eingegriffen worden. Jedoch ist der Doktor skeptisch, ob dies der Wahrheit entspricht. Bei der Untersuchung stellt der Doktor fest, dass das Gewebe mit Thetastrahlen durchsetzt ist, aber nicht am Zerfallen ist. Es stammt offenbar von Jemandem oder von Etwas, dass eine Resistenz gegen Thetastrahlen entwickelt hat. Er informiert umgehend Seven of Nine und lässt sie nach weiteren Lebensformen scannen. Seven of Nine rekalibriert die Sensoren, um die Strahlung auszugleichen. An Bord des Frachters orten Torres und Vrelk unterdessen einen Energiestoß, der auf diesem Deck ausgelöst wurde. Janeway informiert sie in diesem Moment, darüber, dass es an Bord des Frachters noch einen Angreifer gibt. Das Außenteam wird durch eine Tür eingeschlossen. Seven of Nine meldet kurz darauf, dass sich die Lebensform ihrer Position nähert. Torres scheitert mit dem Versuch das Gas abzulassen und wenig später wird Neelix von der Lebensform niedergeschlagen. Torres zieht ihren Phaser, wird jedoch von Pelk belehrt, dass sie damit nur das Gas entzündet. Sie begibt sich in den Nebel und entdeckt den verletzten Neelix. Während Fesek versucht die Luke zu öffnen, wird er von einem weiteren Malon angegriffen. Torres ergreift eine Eisenstange und schlägt den Angreifer nieder. Anschließend lässt sie das Gas absaugen und entdeckt den Angreifer, einen Kernarbeiter. Dieser nähert sich ihr und meint, dass er schon tot ist. Er hat Sabotage betrieben, um so eine Verhaltensänderung bei seinem Volk zu bewirken. Außerdem gibt er seinem Volk die Schuld daran, dass er vergiftet wurde. Torres bietet ihm ihre Hilfe an, wird jedoch von ihm erneut angegriffen und schlägt ihn daraufhin nieder. Auf der Voyager entdeckt man, dass das Schiff kurz vor einer Explosion steht. Torres stützt daraufhin Neelix und zieht Fesek mit sich. So können sie entkommen. Akt III Epilog Aur der Krankenstation wird das Außenteam vom Doktor behandelt. Dieser repariert die Zellschäden von Torres und Neelix, muss aber Fesek mitteilen, dass seine Zellschäden dauerhaft und irreparabel sind. Fesek nimmt diese Nachricht stoisch hin und bezeichnet sie als Berufsrisiko. Auch fragt er sich, wie er erklären soll, was passiert ist. Torres meint, dass er die Wahrheit erzählen und berichten soll, dass der Vihar kein Mythos ist. Anschließend begibt sie sich in ihr Quartier und aktiviert die Schalldusche. Dabei sieht sie vor ihrem geistigen Auge den Angriff auf den Malon und überdenkt ihre Handlungsweise. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Dies ist die einzige Folge in der man eine Schalldusche in Funktion sieht. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Juggernaut (episode) es:Juggernaut fr:Juggernaut (épisode) nl:Juggernaut Kategorie:Episode (VOY)